HARRY POTTER AND THE LOST FAMILY MEMBER
by Potterwing
Summary: Harry finds out he has a brother and tries to find him in hopes they can actually be family before it's too late. Contains a little Molly, Ginny, Dumbledore bashing
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or the Power Rangers series, I do not have any rights to Harry Potter or the Power Rangers series, I do not make any money from writing these fics.**

**A/N Thanks to my beta for looking at this.  
**

**Chapter 1**

Harry was sitting by the Black Lake thinking about what had happened in the past year. The hunt for the horcuxes, Ron leaving the hunt because he was fed up with it, him coming back and the confrontation at Malfoy Manor, he thought about the incident at Gringotts Bank and wondered if he would be welcomed back to Bank with them.

Harry also thought about his beloved owl Hedwig who was killed the night he escaped from Privit Drive. He really missed her. He remembered when he first got her, it was his first ever trip to Diagon Alley. Hagrid his half-giant friend had bought her as a birthday present, his first ever in fact. He had never had gotten one before that, that's why he cherished her so much.

Dobby the House Elf was also a causality of this stupid war. He was a friend that helped him in the strangest ways or at least Dobby thought he was saving Harry. They met in Harry's second year. The reason he died was because came to Malfoy Manor and save them and Luna Lovegood and Mr. Ollivander. Bellatrix Lestrange had thrown her knife and it hit Dobby.

The final battle was at the forefront of his mind when his best friends Hermione and Ron came over to him.

"Harry you alright mate you looked pretty far into your thoughts ?" Ron asked concerned at how his friend had been after having kill the most feared wizard in the entire Wizard World. He sure as hell would be a wreck right now if it were him.

"I am ok, just glad that it's all over so I can live the rest of my life without any problems," Harry answered with a strained smile, his friends could see the pain in his eyes.

"Amen to that," Hermione chimed in.

Harry started to get up and the three of them walked back to the ruined school to if everyone that hadn't died was alright. They walked up the stairs to the school and there was Ginny and Molly.

"Harry I was so worried that you hadn't made through the final battle," Ginny said sweetly as she latched herself on to him. Harry so uncomfortable he wondered he had ever gone out with her in the first place she was too clingy.

Ron saw how uncomfortable Harry so he pulled Harry away into the Great Hall. What they saw there was a sight he never wanted see. The enchanted ceiling was destroyed never show what the sky was showing at any moment in time. The walls were crumbled, and the tables were destroyed.

"All this damage I wonder if the school ever be rebuilt." Harry said as he cursed Voldemort for what he had done to what he called home.

Hermione looked around at all the dead bodies that haven't been moved. They include Fred Weasley, Arthur Weasley, Bill Weasley Ron's eldest brother, Remus Lupin and Collin Creevy. Those were just among the friends and family of Harry, Ron, and Hermione. There were many more deaths but they didn't know them.

There was one death that stood out in Harry's mind and that was Severus Snape, his potions teacher. He was one that helped him throughout the past year. First he sent him patronus, which a doe, out to help him, it helped him find the sword of Gryffindor so he could use it on the horuxes. He then gave him memories to help him find out more about how to defeat Voldemort. For that he was grateful to the man.

He was pulled from his thoughts again by Mrs. Weasley, "Oh Harry dear, I do hope you are alright and that you will stop by the Burrow after all this so you can relax after all of this, you need it."

"We can get back together Harry since the War is now over. Isn't that great? After all you said you trying protect me but now it's all over so we can get back together," Ginny said sweetly through Harry found it revoltingly sweet.

"NO WE ARE NOT GETTING BACK TOGETHER I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHY I WENT OUT WITH YOU IN THE FIRST PLACE GET OFF MY CASE!"

"Harry don't talk to my daughter like that now apologize," Mrs. Weasley said sternly.

"He doesn't have to do that Mum, he is well within his right to lash out like that. He has been through a lot and Ginny's been bugging him for so long to get back together with him. All she wants is to be with the Boy Who Lived not Harry," George said as he had come over in the middle Harry's rant.

"That is not true, I love Harry," Ginny whined.

"Sure you do Ginny, that's why you read every book on him every night as a bedtime story. You never took the chance to get to know real him," Hermione said with a disapproving look.

"If that's what you all think of me than I am leaving the Wizarding World never to return," Harry stated Matter-of-factly and he left.

Hermione, Ron, and George understood why Harry had said this. It was too much for him and he had enough he needed a break especially after that last year. The three followed him out with Molly and Ginny calling after them, they had just ignored them and kept walking.

"Harry wait up! We want to go with you we don't think of you like that we are your friends," Hermione said causing Harry to stop walking and nod his head.

"Well first I have to go to Gringotts and see my money situation for our leave," Harry said and they went off the grounds to Hogsmaede station and apperated from there to Diagon Alley.

000000000000000

They landed in Diagon Alley; it was bustling as usual now that the war was over everything was back to normal. The four walked down to the big white building that was Gringotts at the other end of the alley.

When they walked in all the Goblins were hard at work restoring the bank but some were working at the booths so they walked to one and Harry said, "Excuse me I was wondering if I could sort out my financials before we leave the country."

The goblin said, "Mr. Potter we've been expecting you come this way to see the director." Harry gulped and wondered if they were trouble they walked after the goblin.

00000000000000000

They walked into an office that was big with a big marvel desk and white walls.

"Here is Mr. Potter and his friends Director Ragnok," The goblin said. Ragnok looked up and motioned for the other Goblin to leave.

"Mr. Potter I know you are apprehensive about being here after the last time. You do not need to feel that way we were in a war and understand that you needed to stop here to get something so you could defeat The Dark Lord. As to why you are here how may I be of service," Ragnok said.

"Well I was wondering I had any estates out of the country because I want to leave," Harry said.

"Mr. Potter have not heard you parents will?" Ragnok asked Harry shook his head.

Ragnok was furious at this and left the room to find the will.

"Harry you never heard your parents will?" George asked

"No I never they even had one," Harry said.

Ragnok came back in, this time he was carrying the will.

"I am assuming you never heard Sirius Black's will as well am I correct," Ragnok stated.

"No Dumbledore said it wasn't safe me to be out of aunt's home," Harry said.

Ragnok was very angry at this answer.

"Well then shall we get started? According to your parents' Will you supposed to read this first," He then handed Harry piece of paper that read:

_Dear Harry,__  
__  
__If you are reading this letter it means that we are no longer with you and for that we are sorry. We hope that you having a great life and are growing into a handsome young man and are playing pranks on __people__ (dad).__  
__  
__Now there is something that we need to tell you it may be a shock but you have to know. You have a brother and his name is Adam, he was a year younger than you. He was taken from us when he was born we didn't even get to take him home so he could meet you. Someone took him from the hospital we were at.__  
__  
__We can only assume it was Dumbledore because he was the only one who knew about him besides Remus and Sirius and we know they wouldn't do that to us.__  
__  
__We are sorry you had to find out this way we just hope you find him we are not sure where he is we can only assume he is not in England. It wouldn't be that easy to find him, Sirius may know or Remus because they promised us they would look for him.__  
__  
__Just __remember__ that we love you and are always with you.__  
__  
__Love,__  
__  
__M__u__m and Dad_

Harry was furious at the letter. He had brother and Dumbldore took him away from them. If he was alive Harry would kick his ass for what he did to his family.

Harry was determined to find his brother and hopefully they could be a family again.

**To Be Continued...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers or Harry Potter, I have no rights to them and I make NO money from writing these stories.**

"I have a brother guys," Harry stated, still not believing it.

"What?" Everyone besides Ragnok said.

"Yea and my parents believe that Dumbledore took him away because he is the only one who knew besides Sirius and Remus," Harry stated.

They could not believe it Dumbledore split up a family they didn't think he could sink so low.

"Would like to hear your parents' will now?" Ragnok asked.

Harry nodded and Ragnok opened the will, the faces James Potter appeared:

**"I James Potter being of sound mind and body hereby declare all wills before to be null and void. If Lily and I die together we bequeath the following:**

**To my dear Friend Remus I leave one million galleons and I want you help raise Harry and find Adam. Also you both should make Dumbledore pay for breaking this family apart.**

**To my brother in everything but blood Sirius I leave you my son Harry and help Remus find Adam.**

**To my son Harry I leave you and Adam (when you find him) everything else the estates and the vaults. The title of Lord goes to you Harry. We ask that he receive his inheritance on his fourteenth Birthday. Harry your mother also leaves a job to you. Your mother's family was rich make sure Petunia gets her share.**

**To everyone else do not trust Dumbledore he is not as on the side of the light as he claims to be.**

**Harry is not to leave the magical world if we die, although we mended things with Petunia and Vernon they will not understand what has happened to us enough to explain it to him.**

The image of James disappeared.

Harry was in shock, the Dursleys and his parents were on good terms before they died. He wondered for a second why they hated him so much but he came up with one conclusion, Dumbledore. He messed up his chance to have a family, though he was supposed to Sirius. Clearly that didn't happen either.

"Harry are you ok?" Hermione asked worried about him.

Harry nodded, "I really hate Dumbledore now. The Dursleys were on good terms with my parents, what the hell did he do?" he asked rhetorically.

"Lord Potter since Mr. Lupin and Lord Black did not hear the Will what shall I do will with their share?" Ragnok asked.

"Could you please give them to Hermione and Ron. I am sure Sirius and Remus would have wanted that," Harry ordered.

Hermione and Ron were shocked. They couldn't believe Harry would do that for them. George was ok with that because they were his best friends and beside that Harry had given him and Fred his tri-wizard winnings so they could start up their shop and it were doing well.

"Lord Potter do you wish to see the list of estates you own?"

"Yes Ragnok I would," Harry said.

"Very well I will need a drop of your blood so we can also see you inheritance as well," Ragnok stated.

Ragnok then handed Harry a dagger with which he pricked his finger. Drops of blood landed on the parchment and estates appeared:

Gryffindor castle

Potter cottage in Godric's Hollow

Potter manor in Angel Grove California United States North America

Number 4 Privit Drive (rented by Petunia and Vernon Dursley),

Inheritance:

Gryffindor (Paternal)

Ravenclaw (Maternal)

Evans (Maternal)

Potter

"Wow I had no idea that my family is related to two of the founders of Hogwarts. I thought my mum was a muggleborn," Harry said in shock.

"The Evans line is an old one there were a lot of squibs in the family leads me to believe that your brother is one if he never got a letter. As it is the Evans line has an account set for your Aunt in the Muggle World have one more matter to attend to, the reading of Sirius Blacks Will."

Ragnok said handing Harry the paperwork for the account opening the will. The face of Sirius appeared and said:

**I Sirius declare all Wills before this to null and void, I Sirius Black being of sound mind and body bequeath the following:**

**To Renus Lupin I leave one million galleons. For Merlin's sake get a new wardrobe.**

**To Hermione Granger I leave one million galleons on the condition she does not use it all on books. Only 10% of can be used for books. Go wild Hermione. I also leave you my collection of books at Grimald Place.**

**To Ron Weasley I leave my chess set. Yes I played chess what do you think I did being cooked up in Grimald Place there was nothing much to do. I also leave one million galleons one the condition none of it go to your mother or Ginny.**

**To Fred and George Weasley I leave two million galleons to use for you shop this world needs a few laughs.**

**To Nyphindora Tonks (you can't get me for that) I leave one million galleons.**

**To Andromeda Tonks I hereby reinstate you into the Black family and leave you one million galleons.**

**To Harry Potter I leave everything else: the rest of vast fortune, properties, and the title of Lord Black. Also I located your brother he is in Angel Grove. I had to work with your Aunt and Uncle to find that out they know who his raising him. According to Petunia you have another Aunt Rose and she has him and possibly treating him bad I am not sure, ask Petunia.**

The Image of Sirius Black then faded away.

Hermione was thinking about something after hearing that last bit of info and said, "Harry I have a cousin in Angel Grove her name is Kimberly and she knows about magic I write to her all the time except this last year. She said in her last letter that she had a new friend named Adam Park I wonder if it's him."

Harry smiled at this new information: "I guess we are going to Angel Grove as soon as I finish what I am supposed to do here."

"Lord Potter-Black what would like me to with Mr. Lupin's and Mr. Weasley's money?" Ragnok asked

Harry didn't need to think about this he said, "Give Fred's money to George and Remus' part to Nyphadora Tonks as they were married."

"Very well would you like me to set up one of your homes for you live as well? Perhaps the one in Angel Grove as it is you are to be going there," Ranok said.

"That would be prefect and can you also make sure there are enough rooms for my friends, my brother, and I. If what Sirius' will state's is true I will need to get Adam away from my Aunt as soon as possible," Harry commanded.

Hermione chimed in "You don't have to do that I am sure we can find another place."

"Hermione you guys are staying with me and that is final," Harry said with a determined glint in his eyes.

"That is awesome Harry, I'll just need to commute through the floo if you have fireplace to get back to my shop here," George said.

"You know what George; my cousin says that there is a place where wizards go for their supplies where she lives. You can open a shop there especially with the money you just received, and you know what I will put a little in myself as Sirius said I need to have fun with my money," Hermione said with a playful glint in her eyes.

"I will put some in too George," Ron stated.

"I will put more in as you are doing well here, I bet you would do well there as well," Harry said with a kind smile.

"Wow! Thanks you three especially you Harry. You gave us our start," George said with a thankful smile on his face.

"No problem now we just have to make up a contract that states that we are all partners and we each get a share," Everyone agreed and Ragnok drew up the contract and gave the deed to empty store lot and also the deed to the manor.

"Well I guess all that's left is to tell Lee that he has to run things here," George said

"Lord Potter-Black I will have a muggle credit card to your accounts set up so you have better access to it and I will put also some in a muggle bank so you can use your money in the Muggle World as well," Ragnok stated and called a goblin in to put the order in for the four of them.

The goblin left to as he was told.

"Ragnok will you be my account manager for all accounts?" Harry asked

Ragnok said, "It would an honor sir. No wizard has ever asked a goblin to do that."

"Well you proved to be trustworthy to my parents I am sure you manage my other accounts as well," Harry stated as the goblin came back in with five cards.

"What's this card for." Harry asked as the goblin handed him two.

"That one is for the brother of Lord Potter-Black and it has a spending limit as he is still in muggle high school until he reaches 18 the limit will stay. You will set the limit," Ragnok explained.

Then he bowed and left.

"I need to go back to the Burrow and get the rest of my stuff and if you don't want to come Harry I understand," Ron said.

"Hermione and I will both go with you so you don't have to deal with your mother alone," Harry said and they walked out of the bank and into the Alley.

George went to Weasley's Wizard Wheezys to talk to Lee and Harry, Ron, and Hermione went to the Burrow.

**To Be Continued...**

**Read/Review  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Power Rangers, I have no rights to Harry Potter or Power Rangers, I make no money from writing these stories.**

******A/N Thanks to my beta for looking at this.**

**Chapter 3**

In Angel Grover an argument between Adam Park and his Aunt Rose had broken out. She had given Adam her husband's last name as not raise suspicion about the fact that she didn't want him. Sixteen years ago he was dropped on their door step with a note that his parents didn't want him and that's what they told him, The note was from Albus Dumbledore Lily's Headmaster. The note said she was the only relative that he had left. Of course Rose knew that was a lie, her sister Petunia Dursley could have taken him.

"Where the hell have you been these last few days you were supposed to be here doing the chores I gave you. If you pull your weight around here you are gone," Rose scolded.

Adam had been at the Power Chamber for the past two days as it was called now since the command center blew up. Tommy, Rocky, Kat, Tanya, and himself had gotten new powers from the Zeo Crystal. They also had to deal with King Mondo's first assault on Angel Grove.

"You guys are unrealistic of all the chores you give me. I can't do everything. I have school, homework and baseball," Adam stated.

"You know we didn't have to keep you we could have left you out in the cold. All we want is for you to do the chores," Sam Park said as he entered the room.

"You know what, I wish I had other family because you guys suck," Adam said and he ran upstairs he was going to pack another bag and go stay over at Rocky's. He always stayed over there when he fought with his Aunt and Uncle. When he was done he climbed out his window and down trellis as he didn't want answer questions as to where he was going.

000000000000000000000000

Harry, Ron, and Hermione landed at the Burrow after they left Diagon Alley. The Burrow looked Different since Christmas of sixth year. It was all one floor now, it wasn't a problem because it was only Ginny, Molly, Ron and Arthur living here when Arthur was alive. They walked in the kitchen ready to face anything that they knew was coming.

"Where have you three gone and where is George?" Molly asked as was making dinner.

"We had to go to Gringotts to take care of a few things before we leave," Ron said.

"Just where do you think you are going Ronald you are not allowed to leave this house and I am sure Harry and Hermione don't want to leave," Molly scolded her youngest son.

"Actually Mrs. Weasley it was my idea and Ron, Hermione and George are coming with me as they don't agree with you in wanting me to marry your daughter. I never wanted that," Harry stated as Ginny walked in.

"Harry I thought you liked me. I thought we were going to be married," Ginny whined and Harry cringed he again wondered why he ever dated her in the first place.

"We were never going to get married. Actually I would use my entire inheritance to get the hell away from you," Harry said, the truth showing in his eyes.

"Inheritance? What Inheritance?" Molly said. She thought of the huge wedding that Harry and Ginny would have, and Harry of course would pay for it all. Harry would come around eventually and see he and her daughter was a perfect match.

"Not that it's any of your business but Harry inherited most of his parents assets: properties, money, not to mention the title of Lord Potter. We also got some money from Sirius as well as some of his belongings. Harry is also been named Sirius' heir so he gets most of the money, properties, and he also the new Lord Black so he also decides if some beneficiaries are dead who gets what or if it goes back in the Vault. Ron, George, and I got some of it," Hermione explained though begrudgingly.

"Ron if you got something you will share it with us understood," Molly commanded, greed was dancing in her eyes.

"Sorry mum but Sirius stated in his will that was to give you none of the money I have received and neither will George," Ron said happily he liked the fact that his mum couldn't have any of the money he received.

"It doesn't matter once Harry and I are married I will be Lady Potter-Black and I will get half of what Harry owns," Ginny said sweetly with a look of greed in her eyes.

Harry had enough of Ginny, Molly and their plans for him and he lashed out:  
"WE ARE NOT GETTING MARRIED GINNY! GET IT THROUGH YOUR HEAD. WE ARE JUST HERE TO GET THE REST OF RON'S THINGS AND WE ARE LEAVING THE COUNTRY. I WANT TO GET AS FAR AWAY FROM YOU AS POSSIBLE."

Harry, Hermione, and Ron ran to Ron's room and using magic they quickly packed up everything Ron owned. They then went to the kitchen where Harry was then accosted my Molly.

"Harry James Potter you will not speak to my daughter like that now apologize! Your parents would be so ashamed of you! Ronald you are not leaving this house."

"Yes I am mum and I am not coming back, and what gives you the right to judge what Harry's parents would think of him?" Ron said and there apparated out go to the Dursley's.

0000000000000000000000000

At Weasley Wizard Wheezes George walked in and he saw Lee Jordan his and Fred's best friend. As the store wasn't too busy he motioned for lee to follow him.

"Hey Lee I am leaving to start a store in America. Harry found out at Gringotts that he had a brother there so Ron, Hermione and I going with him. I also can't deal with my mother and Ron can't either so the best way for us not deal with her or Ginny is that we leave," George said.

"Ok, but will you come back here at all?" Lee asked hoping he would see his best friend from time to time.

"Yea I will so don't worry, we will see each other again," George stated then hugged him goodbye.

"Good luck, I hope Harry finds his brother," Lee called after him.

000000000000000000000000000

Back in Angel Grove Adam had walked up to Rocky's house and rang the doorbell. He waited a minute then the door opened and Rocky was standing in the doorway. He knew this was coming especially after how long they were gone.

"Had another fight with your Aunt and Uncle," Rocky stated The fights were becoming more frequent now. Rocky just wished Adam had somewhere else to go but his parents and him didn't mind Adam coming and staying over.

"Yea this time it was about how long I've been gone and nothing got done and how under appreciative I am of them," Adam said.

"Well come on in my parents aren't home right now but I am sure can stay with us tonight," Rocky said as they walked up to his room.

000000000000000000000000000

Harry, Ron, and Hermione land in front of Number 4 Privet Drive. The Dursley's returned there just a couple days ago. They walked up to the door and knocked. After about a minute the door opened and there stood Aunt Petunia with the phone her hand.

Her sister had just called complaining about Adam again. Rose treated Adam the same way they treated Harry but the difference was they were told to. She just did it because she is a bitch and she hated the kid.

"Hello Aunt Petunia I was wondering if we could speak with you," Harry said.

"Sure I was wondering when you were going to come back here. I have thing to discuss with you a swell," Petunia said as she lead them into the living room. Boxes were still sitting around the house with all of their belongings.

"Aunt Petunia we could help you with unpacking by using magic if you want," Harry said wondering if they still hated magic or was that because of something Dumbledore told them do in the letter he found out he arrived here with that night nearly sixteen years ago.

"Harry that would be a help we never actually hated magic it was just something we had to do. Dudley doesn't actually hate you either we just told him to because we had to," Petunia said as they sat down on the couches.

"Harry, I was hoping you make it out of that war of yours alive." Vernon Dursley said he walked into living room.

"Yea I made it and I have something for you two, here," Harry said as he handing them the folder that Ragnok gave him. Petunia opened it and gasped. She couldn't believe it, her family was this rich.

"You come from a long line of what wizards call full blood wizards with no magic, squibs. I don't even know who the last known wizard was before my mum since she was the first in long time. My mum had set up an account here in the muggle world for you so you could some of the money. She felt bad that you could not go with her to Hogwarts," Harry said.

Petunia had tears in her eyes, her Lily whom she loved more than anything had taken care of her by giving some of the money she had. She just hoped Rose didn't get any but if she did it would been for Adam's care. She composed herself and told Harry what she needed tell him.

"Harry I am sure that you know that you have a brother. I am sure that your mum would have told you in her Will. Well he is in Angel Grove and my other sister, Rose has him and is abusing almost as bad as we did you and I wanted you to know how sorry we are. Well anyway she calls me everyday complaining about how he is not pulling his weight around the house.  
I had just gotten off the phone with her, it seems your brother was gone for a few days and she got really angry with him and had left the house after he said that he wished he had other family because she and her husband sucked. She thinks he is staying with his friend Rocky as he does that every time they fight and he leaves. I am afraid if he goes back there that he might get hurt," Petunia said with tears in her eyes.

Harry could not believe it his other Aunt treats Adam the same way he was treat minus the beatings, now he was really pissed off.

"Don't worry Aunt Petunia she'll get what's coming to her. I say we scare her a little then maybe think twice about harming my family in anyway," Harry said angrily.

"Harry there is one more thing; Rose told Adam that your parents didn't want him."

**Please Read/Review**

**To Be Continued...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Power Rangers, I have no rights to Harry Potter or Power Rangers and I make no money from writing these fic's.**

**A/N Thank you to my Beta for looking at this.  
**

**Chapter 4**

After helping Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon finish unpacking Harry, Ron, and Hermione apparated over to Hermione's old house to get everything she left behind during the last year. Harry was still fuming at what Aunt Petunia had told him. He couldn't believe his Aunt Rose had told Adam that his parents didn't want him, how despicable can you get. She was really in for it when he got to Angel Grove.

They landed in Hermione's backyard, Hermione thought it looked like a mess no flowers were blooming in her mum's garden like the way they used to. Hermione used magic to make the yard look nice. Now the yard looked freshly mowed and the roses were back as well. Hermione thought it looked presentable since she was going call a restate agent anonymously to sell the house since she wasn't going to be living in the house anymore and her parents were still in Australia. Hermione decided to leave them there because it would be hard to adjust back to the way things were before she oblivated them.

A tear rolled down her face and the thought of her parents and the fact that they didn't even know they had a daughter once. She knew it was hard but they were happy and Hermione still had family in the states so she would not be alone. She also had Harry and Ron and they were like her brothers.

They went inside the house and looked around. The kitchen looked the same, the walls were still cream colored and was still and electric stove on one of the walls which hadn't been used since the night she left to fight this war, the floor was tiled in white and brown. The living room had white walls but this time there were no pictures anywhere even on the mantle above the fireplace, the floor had blue carpet on it.

She paused to think of all the fun holidays she had in this house. The dancing and laughing were ringing in her ears as if it was yesterday. Kimberly and her family even spent holidays here although that was a rare occasion because they lived in another country.

"Come on my room is up the stairs to the left," Hermione said and Harry and Ron followed her up the stairs.

They walked down the hallway to her room and walked in. Harry and Ron gasped they never thought she liked pink this much. The walls were a pale pink the floor had a dark colour pink carpet and her bed spread was a lot of different shades of pink. The only things that weren't pink were the furniture that was all white. There was a desk, a bookshelf full of books she probably read. Harry and Ron wondered if the kids in her childhood called her bookworm like the students and teachers at Hogwarts.

Harry looked on the desk and there was an envelope on it with Hermione's name on it but only her name. He picked it up and walked over to her closet where she packing the rest of her clothes into her truck that she would shrink when she was done and handed it to her.

Hermione took it and opened saying, "Thanks Harry," she read it:

_Dear Hermione,_

I haven't heard from you in a long time, I am starting to think that you died in that war of yours. Well everything is fine with me I went down to Florida to train for the Pan Global games but the training was too intense so I returned to Angel Grove but since my mum and her new husband live in Paris I am living with my dad. It is hard to though because dad was the competitive one of the family and he keeps telling me that I should go back.

Well anyway I have been back a week and everything is normal but wish that wasn't the case, especially in Adam's case I think he hiding the fact that he has actually been hit by that Uncle of his. My friend Rocky told me this because he says Adam goes in to the bathroom stall to change after baseball practice and gym.

I so wish he had other family cause he looks likes it's killing him to do what they ask since they are not realistic with the chores he does. Rocky told me in confidence that Adam said they don't let him sleep until his chores are done. He comes to school totally exhausted every day so I know it's true. I wish I could help him.

Write back soon,

Love Kimmy.

Hermione laughed at the name she put there. Hermione was the only one called her that. Then she remembered what Kim said about Adam and gave the letter to Harry to read. Harry read the contents of the letter and was even more furious than when he got there.

"Harry I know you are mad but there is nothing we can do until we get there so could you please calm down," Hermione said a little scared because she could feel the magic rolling off of him.

Harry seemed to calm down too quickly through, it was obvious to Ron and Hermione that he was still angry.

"What's going on mate? What did you read?" Ron asked and wordlessly handed the letter over to Ron. Ron read the letter and his face seemed to go redder than his hair.

"Your Aunt was wrong, he is getting beaten, Bloody Hell," Ron said angrily.

"Ron I don't think Petunia knew about that otherwise she would have told Harry," Hermione stated rationally.

"You're right; she didn't seem to want to keep anything from Harry," Ron said calming down.

"Hermione write to your cousin and send it magically. Tell her about me I don't care but tell her not tell Adam. I don't want Rose to find out prematurely about me," Harry said.

Hermione nodded and wrote a quick response to her cousin's letter and sent it off by say 'Angel Grove Kimberly Hart' and snapping fingers the letter was gone.

"I did that all the time since I didn't have an owl do send my letters with," Hermione stated matter-of-factually.

"Right lets go meet George so we can get out of here." Harry said and they apparated out to Diagon Alley to meet George.

00000000000000000000000

In Angel Grove Kimberly was sitting in her room thinking about what Rocky told her. Adam had stayed the night again at Rocky's and this time there just argument between Adam and his aunt had been about where he had been over the last two days before that. She thanked God for that. She knew of course that they were in the power chamber for most of the time and then they had to deal with King Mondo for the first time. Rocky told her that and Tommy got mad because he said she wasn't a ranger anymore so why should she know what was going on for. Kat had asked her if she wanted her powers back but she declined saying that Kat was the pink ranger and she wouldn't take it away from her.

Tommy had been upset with her since she broke with him before she left for Florida. When he found out she was back he was mad because she never told them. The other Rangers welcomed her home with open arms. She even got to meet Tanya the new yellow ranger.

When she asked what happened to Aisha Tommy got snappy with her again. Adam and Rocky told her what happened. The command Center blowing up, Goldar and Reto taking the Zeo Crystal, and them getting their powers and everything else.

She was so lost in her thoughts she didn't notice the letter sitting on her wooden desk. She picked it up, opened and read:

_Dear Kimmy,_

I am sorry that I didn't write before, the War just ended the other day.

I am sorry to hear about the Pan Globals but it's just as well you were never really that competitive and your dad shouldn't make you feel bad for quitting.

I am writing to you to tell you that my friends Ron, Harry, George, and I are coming to Angel Grove soon. You don't have to worry about Adam anymore because my friend found out through a letter that was left to him from his parents that he has a brother and it's Adam. Please don't tell him yet.

Harry is going to make them pay for what Rose and husband had done to his little brother.

Meet us at this address in two days, 4575 east woodland road.

Love,

Hermione

Kim breathed a sigh of relief that her cousin was still alive and that Adam was going to be safe soon. His brother was coming for him. She only hoped that Adam would be able hold on for just little bit longer.

**To Be Continued...**

**Please Read/Review  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Power Rangers, I do not have any rights to Harry Potter or Power Rangers and I make no money from writing these stories.**

**A/N Thank you to my beta for looking at this.  
**

**Chapter 5**

The next day Harry, Ron, Hermione, and George had landed in what looked like the living room of the manor via portkey provided by the goblins at Gringotts. They looked around. The goblins had said it was fully furnished and from the looks of it they were right. The manor had a living room a kitchen, four bathrooms, and five bedrooms.

The living room was big. It had a fireplace which they would connect to the floo network soon. It also had a recliner in one of the corner and two couches perpendicular to the Flat screen TV which was on the south wall. The walls were off white and the carpet was a pale blue. The front door was near the north wall.

The kitchen was in Harry's opinion huge. The Dursley's kitchen was a lot smaller he would always bump in into the Dursleys. Which even if the Dursley kitchen was bigger he would bump into at least his uncle and cousin because they were big guys. The kitchen had a white electric stove on the east wall and a microwave above the counter on a shelf to the left of it. The refrigerator was on the opposite wall as the stove. There a round kitchen table that was brown on the top and legs were green. The chairs around the table matched it with the seats being brown and legs and back of the chair being green .The walls were peanut butter. There was also a counter where they could eat as well. The counter was blue and beige it was also a marble pattern. The chairs around the counter were tall and they were wooden brown.

The bedrooms were upstairs as well as three of the bathrooms as well.

The first bed room right off the staircase was the master bedroom, which everyone decided that Harry would take because it was his house. It had a tan coloured desk, a king sized bed, a closet that wasn't huge but it wasn't small, and one dresser. The bedspread on the bed was all different shades of blue. The walls were a dark blue but not quite midnight blue. The floor was wooden with a blue rug at the foot of the bed No pictures were up, but Harry would fix that later.

There was a adjoining bathroom. I was your standard bathroom with a sink and a long counter. The counter was beige marble. The tub was white with and over head shower.

The next bedroom which was also connected to that bathroom, didn't really have much because they were going to leave that one for Adam.

The next bedroom Hermione called. It was just like her bedroom at her old house with pink everywhere. This time though it was much bigger. Her bed was even bigger it was a queen instead of the full she had at home. She never grew tired of that colour pink.

There was also a bathroom connected to it. It was same layout as the first one but the only difference was there was no other bedroom attached to it.

The fourth bedroom was called by Ron. He couldn't believe how big the room was, it was much bigger than the one had at home, though it wasn't as big as the master. The walls were red and yellow and so was the bedspread on the queen size bed. There was a brown desk in the corner and the dresser and the bed were the same.

George's room had a green and orange walls just like the Irish Quidditch team. The furniture consisted of a desk, bed, dresser, and a bedside table as did the other ones. The color of the furniture was brown like Ron's.

"George just do me a favor, keep the explosions to minimum," Harry said half jokingly.

"You got it Harry."

They spent the next day getting settled into their new home. They wanted make it presentable because Hermione's cousin was coming in two days and they didn't exactly want to look like they had just moved in even though they just had.

000000000000000000000000

Two days later Rocky was walking on Adam's street away from his house. He had to make sure that Adam got home ok after their day at the batting cages. Since school was over for the summer Rocky and Adam would go to the batting cages almost every day. That was to train for the baseball season in the fall(that is what I get from the show that season is in the fall).

Rocky had to walk Adam back to his house because Adam was almost dead on his feet because of his late night of chores. Again. Rocky had tried to get Adam to come over to his house to stay again but Adam refused saying that they would probably kill him if he did stay over again. Adam laughed it off as if it was a joke but Rocky knew better he was just trying to hide the fact that he was afraid of going back.

At least King Mondo and Queen Machina have given them a break for the last two days. After the second battle Adam nearly fell out of his Zord in the holding bay because he was so tired. Rocky had insisted right then that Adam was coming home with him to rest. Adam had almost declined but Rocky put his foot down saying that he really needed the rest. Adam reluctantly agreed, that was two days ago and now Adam was tired again because Rocky let him go home again. He mentally kicked himself because of it too.

Rocky was so far into his thoughts that he didn't see Kim coming in front of him until he ran right into her.

"Oops, sorry, Kim I didn't see you there," Rocky said stupidly.

"It's ok, Rocky I am just on my way to my cousin's house. Well her friends own it but she and two others are living there also," Kim said. She wasn't sure if she should tell Rocky about Adam being Harry's brother.

"Ok well I will see you later," Rocky said as he walked off but Kim called after him.

"How is Adam today?" Kim asked concerned.

"He was tired; they kept him up all night again," Rocky said through his teeth he was so mad that Adam came out of his house looking like he was going to collapse. He tried talk Adam in to doing something else but he didn't want change their plans because he was tired.

0000000000000000000000000

In the Park house Adam was walking up the stairs to his room when his aunt yelling at him.

"I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU THAT YOU COULDN'T GO OUT BECAUSE YOU HAVE SO MANY CHORES TO DO TODAY."

"You know what, I don't give a damn. I have a life too. So get over it. I am going upstairs to sleep," Adam said was getting fed up with everything.

"YOU ARE NOT GOING ANYWHERE,YOU ARE GOING OUTSIDE TO DO YOUR CHORES," Sam yelled as he pulled Adam by the collar, dragged him through the kitchen, and shoved him out the back door them slammed it shut.

"Whatever," Adam said as he tugged his collar at the front of his shirt to get the choking feeling out if his throat and he begrudgingly got to work when his communicator went off.

"Shit," He said and the he answered the call.

00000000000000000000000000000

Kim couldn't believe it Adam was up all night again. Rocky had only ever told her about the suspected abuse Adam suffered. He felt that no one else would understand, well Aisha did but she was gone. Rocky made her promise not to tell anybody, she agreed knowing if she told and Rose found out Adam would get in so much trouble.

Not that she would, Tommy as he was probably wouldn't believe her anyway. Tommy had once been nice to her and when they dated he was the sweetest boyfriend ever. That was until she broke up with him, then he turned into an asshole.

All her other friends wrote to her while she in Florida even Kat and she didn't know her that well. She had told Kim that she had once had a crush on Tommy but since he treated Kim like she something you scraped off your shoe the crush and some respect for Tommy was quickly gone.

She kept walking to her cousin's house all her thoughts weighing heavily on her mind.

0000000000000000000

At the Power chamber Kat, Tanya, Rock, and Tommy were waiting for Adam to show up. Tommy couldn't take it. Adam was always late sometimes he wondered if Adam cared about keeping the City safe at all.

"Where the hell is Adam? He should have been here by now," Tommy asked impatiently his patience for Adam was wearing thin. He had petitioned the other Rangers for them to replace Adam as the green ranger but Rocky flat out refused and the other Rangers and Billy stood with him.

"He'll be here Tommy take a freaking chill pill," Rocky said getting really annoyed with Tommy being such an ass to Adam. At first Tommy was nice to Adam when he first started as the black ranger but as things got steadily worse for Adam at home he began coming a little later than everyone else.

"Rocky is right Tommy, Adam will be here so calm down," Billy said and as if on cue Adam had teleported in.

"King Mondo's attacking again Adam what the hell took you so long?" Tommy said seething he wondered why Adam was so inconsiderate.

"As you said King Mondo's attacking so let's get to it," Adam said not wanting answer Tommy, he said the same thing to him the last two times King Mondo attacked. Then they morphed into action.

**To Be Continued...**

**Read/Review  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or the Power Rangers, I do not make any money from writing these fic's and I have no rights to Harry Potter or Power Rangers.**

**A/N: Thank you to my wonderful Beta for reading this over.  
**

**Chapter 6**

Kim had walked up to a huge red bricked house the front door was brown with a brass door knob. The house number 4575 was in gold on the left side of door. She wondered how rich this friend of Hermione's was to afford this place.

Kim walked up to the door and rang the doorbell. A minute later the door opened, standing there was a tall redheaded man with freckles and he was wearing a brown t-shirt and blue jeans. He looked not much older than herself.

"Can I help you?" Ron asked, wondering this girl that looked a lot like Hermione minus the bushy hair was.

"Yes, my name is Kimberly Hart. I told was that my cousin Hermione Granger lives here or at least this is where she would be," Kim said.

"Ron for Merlin's sake will you let her in already," said a man with wild black hair and round rimmed glasses on. He was wearing a green and blue stripped shirt and black jeans. Kim could swear that he looked a little like Adam. Maybe this was his brother.

"I am Kimberly Hart and I am looking for Hermione Granger," Kim said again but this time to the black haired man.

"She'll be down as soon as Ron goes to get her," Harry said and motioned for Ron to go get Hermione.

"Won't you please sit down? I am Harry Potter by the way," Harry said holding out his hand for her to shake and she did so. Soon after she sat down footsteps could be heard coming down the stairs.

"Hermy!" Kim said excitedly and they hugged. Hermy was Kim's nickname for Hermione, she just didn't write that in her last letter because she thought it was too serious for that.

"Kimmy, I how have you been?" Hermione said as she let her cousin go.

"Hey, how come you hate it when I call you that but you let her do it?" Ron asked offended.

"Because Ronald, you annoy me and she is my cousin and I like her better than you," Hermione said half jokingly. Harry, George, who had come down with Hermione, and Kim laughed. Ron just pouted.

"Kimmy this is my friend George. Harry and Ron you ready met," Hermione said and Kim held out her hand to George who took it.

"Nice to meet you George, are you Ron's brother? You two look somewhat alike," Kim said as shook his hand and then let go.

"Yea but I'm the better looking brother," George said jokingly. Everyone but Ron laughed again who was offended again.

"Kimberly you're welcome to stay for a little while if you like. You and Hermione can catch up," Harry offered.

"Thanks Harry, but I must get going but I will come back tomorrow, Hermione can I get your number?" Kim said and Hermione wrote down her number and gave it to Kim and Kim waved as she walked over to the front door and left.

She wasn't sure if she should tell them about what Rocky had told her about Adam. She didn't want to make Harry angry after just meeting him. She will soon wish she had told him.

0000000000000

Two hours later Adam was dragging his feet up the walk in front of his house. He was so tired especially after the battle that just happened. He also exhausted because Tommy had given the third degree about him being late again. Adam sometimes wished Tommy would to hell and leave him the hell alone. Tommy used to be a friend to him but when the beatings started to get worse about three months ago Adam had started coming late to meeting and such. Tommy always asked him why he was late but Adam wouldn't answer him. Their friendship had downhill after that.

Tommy had asked him once if he was still committed to being a ranger. When Adam said yes Tommy had said he sure wasn't acting like it. Billy had told Adam about the petition to find another ranger to replace him. Billy also told him that nobody agreed with Tommy not even Tanya and she had just started to be a Ranger so she didn't know the extent off the whole falling out between Adam and Tommy. That was the last straw, after that Adam only communicated with Tommy when absolutely necessary.

He walked up to the door and opened it. As soon as he did though a hand grabbed him by the shirt and he was pulled in.

"WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU? YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO BE OUTSIDE DOING YOUR CHORES!" Sam screamed at Adam.

"I had to go out for a while. I am back now so don't have a cow," Adam said, he knew that was the wrong thing to say but he didn't care he just wanted go to bed.

'WHAT DID YOU SAY TO ME? YOU UNGRATEFUL LITTLE BRAT!"Sam yelled and started to beat Adam.

"What the hell did the ungrateful brat do now?" said Rose as she walked into hall of the house from the kitchen after hearing the commotion.

"He left again after I put him outside to do his chores and now he is giving me lip," Sam said as he continued to beat Adam. Rose motioned him to stop so she could get Adam to listen to her.

She grabbed him by the collar and said, "You pack your stuff and get the hell out of my house and my life." She then let him go and Adam slowly made it up the stairs into his room.

He only packed his essentials, he know Rocky would help him with the rest later. Adam new they were angry, so for occasions such as this he put a lock on his door and locked it so they couldn't get at any of his stuff and destroy it. Adam then walked out the door not even looking at them.

When Adam got about two houses away his legs buckled beneath him because he was in so much pain. He pullout his cell phone and called Rocky. He knew Rocky would help him.

000000000000000000000000000

Rocky was sitting his room watching the baseball game that was on when his cell phone rang. Swearing he picked up and looked at the caller ID, It was Adam.

"Oh what hell did those assholes do to him now?" Rocky asked to himself as he answered the phone. Adam only called this late if he was in trouble. It was now nine o'clock.

"What happened this time Adam?" Rocky asked and Adam told what happened.

"Hold on I'll be right there," Rocky said as he hung up the phone. He then ran downstairs.

"Rocky where's the fire?" Rocky's mom half joked.

"Adam's been kicked out mum I have to go get him," Rocky stated.

"Alright son, bring him here. He can stay here with us," Rocky's dad said and Rocky went out the door.

Rocky got in his Dad's black ford fusion and drove the two blocks to Adam's street. What he saw made him really scared. Adam lying in front of one of the houses on the street was a very bloody and very beaten. Rocky guessed that his legs gave out and probably passed out from the pain. Rocky parked the car and ran out of the driver side almost tripping out of the car. Rocky then ran over to Adam and bent down a swung one of Adam's arms over his shoulder and dragged Adam back to the car. Rocky then went back for Adam's bags.

"Come one buddy wake up we're going back to my house," Rock said as he got back into the driver's side of the car.

Adam then opened his eyes and weakly said, "Thanks Rocky."

"Anytime buddy," Rocky said as he drove back to his parents house.

0000000000000000000000000

The car pulled into the driveway of a white two floor with a black door; The shutters around the windows were black. The number on the house was bronze.

"Can you walk on your own or do you need help?" Rock asked Adam very concerned about him.

"No I am fine," Adam somewhat lied he didn't want Rocky to fuss over him more than he already had. Rocky knew that Adam was lying but him let be for now.

Rocky got out of the car grabbed Adam's bag and walked in the house with Adam staggering though the door behind him.

0000000000000000000000

Rocky's mum got up and walked up to Adam and hugged him. She couldn't believe how beat up he looked. Adam was like another son to her and she couldn't believe his aunt and uncle had gone so far as to kick him out.

"Adam I was so worried about you. Are you alright?" Rocky's mum said worriedly as she let him go. Adam nodded not saying a word.

"Why don't you go upstairs and get cleaned up Adam. Rocky will help you in a little bit," Rocky dad said and Adam slowly walked up the stairs. Once Adam was out of sight Rocky's dad turned to him.

"Kimberly called she said she has some news for you," He said and Rocky took his phone out and dialed Kim's number.

0000000000000000000

Adam walked into the bathroom he was so mad. He wanted to get out of that house but he didn't want to be kicked out and be a burden and have to call Rocky to help him. He cleaned the wounds that were opened but he would have to get some ice for the bruises. Adam was glad of one thing that none of his ribs have not been broken.

000000000000000000000

Rocky hung up his phone with a smile on his face. Kim was freaking out wondering if Adam was ok. Rocky told her what happened. Kim cried for about two minutes before calming down and then told him what she wanted to tell him. She just gave him the best news ever. Adam had other family and they were here in Angel Grove.

**To Be Continued...**

**A/N: Please don't kill me for writing this. That is how the chapter played out in my head.  
**

**Please Read and Review  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Power Rangers, I do not have any rights to Harry Potter or Power Rangers, I make no money from writing these stories.**

**A/N: Thank you to my Beta for reading this over.  
**

**Chapter 7**

Kimberly wondered if her cousin would mad at her for telling Rocky about Adam having as brother and that he was here. She also thought about what Rocky had told her. She couldn't believe that Adam's Aunt and Uncle went so far as to kick him out because he left the house. She was glad that Adam was with Rocky at his house now though. Kim thought that was a ridiculous reason for kicking him out. Kim only hoped that when Harry heard about this that he would give there Aunt hell for it and everything else.

Kim thought it was too late to call Hermione right now so she decided to do it tomorrow.

When Rocky was done talking to Kim he went upstairs to check on Adam. He walked to the bathroom and knocked on the door.

"Come in," Adam said.

"Are you ok Adam? Do you need any help with anything?" Rocky asked as he opened the door concern for his best friend clear in his voice. Adam was more like his brother than his best friend. They had been friends since Kindergarten. It took Adam all the way until fifth grade to open up about the abuse. Adam thought Rocky wouldn't want to his friend if he found out. That was clearly not the case here. Rocky just decided to help him out.

"I am fine Rocky I'm almost done," Adam said and Rocky nodded and the left the room. Adam put the medical supplies in the cabinet and walked out of the bathroom and into Rocky's room.

The room itself was big but not huge. It was certainly was bigger than his room at his Aunt's house. It had light blue walls and a wooden floor. Rocky's bed was in one corner it had a plaid blue and red bedspread. In the other corner was another bed for Adam. They put another bed in Rock's room because Adam stayed over all the time just get away from his family. It had the same bed spread on it. His brown desk was in the middle of the beds under the window. His dresser was in his walk-in closet. Adam thought it was weird that Rocky had a walk-in closet but he never voiced it.

The TV was on the opposite side of the room on a TV stand. The TV was a 27inch flat screen. It was perfect for watching games on, which Rocky was probably doing up until Adam called, Adam now felt bad because Rocky probably missed the end of the game.

"I know that look Adam and you can't stop because helping you is way more important than some silly game. Beside we can check the scores later on the computer right," Rocky stated trying to get Adam out of his 'I feel bad' attitude.

"You're right but I hate interrupting your lives," Adam admitted solemnly.

"You're not, and things will get better for you I promise," Rocky said knowing Adam would ask how but Rocky didn't think he should tell him yet.

Harry was sitting up in his' bed thinking something must be wrong. He also knew it had something to do with his little brother and his Aunt. It was now two o'clock in the morning. He wondered if Adam would be alright for the night. He just couldn't shake the feeling so he decided to do something about it. He got out of bed, changed into some clothes and walked out the room.

Hermione woke up at the sound of Harry's footsteps. She knew Harry couldn't sleep knowing that his brother was in a bad situation so she resolved to help him out because she knew that Rose would be in big trouble if Harry got a hold of her. Hermione quickly dressed and headed out of her room. She caught Harry on the stairs.

"Harry I am going with you," Hermione stated no nonsense in her voice.

"Fine but we have to go now," Harry said and with a pop they were gone.

000000000000000000000000

They landed on the street that was one the piece of paper his aunt gave them now they just had to find the house. The houses on the street were very different than each other. One house was a regular town with tan siding and a white front door. Another house had two floors with blue siding on it. The house number they were looking for was 6655. They eventually found it was in the middle off the block. It was a two floor with brown siding and a black screen door in the front. There were a lot of plants in the front which Harry was sure Adam took care of, which made him angrier.

They walked up to the cement walk and opened the screen door and tried to open the tan heavier door but it was locked. Thank goodness for unlocking charms. First they did a scan to see about any security system around the house. There was none. 'Stupid people' they both thought.

"Alohomora," Hermione said pointing her wand at the door and with a soft click it was open. Harry and Hermione walked inside and shut the door quietly behind them so they didn't alert the occupants of the house to their presence prematurely.  
They looked around the first floor. Two Harry it looked liked the Dursley home. The kitchen was a a little ways down the hall next two the staircase and the living room was to right of the front door, From what they could see in the dark there were no pictures of Adam anywhere just pictures of a woman with brown hair and skinny face and man with black hair and he had a chubbier face but not like uncle Vernon.

"This way if I am correct the bedrooms are upstairs," Harry whispered to Hermione. They walked up the beige carpeted staircase at least that what they thought it was. They couldn't see in the dark to make out any particular details. When they got to the top they walked a little ways down the hall to the first door which was locked. Harry supposed this was Adam's room. Hermione unlocked the door and opened it and looked in.  
This was definitely Adam's room; it looked like a teenage boy lived in here. There were posters of what they assumed was American baseball players they weren't sure though. Hermione and Harry had spent some time learning about the muggle sports in America on the computer over the internet that was set up in the house.

They closed the door and once again locked it. Harry had first thought the lock was for his aunt and uncle to keep Adam in the room but now he thought better of it in that it was Adam's way of keeping them from destroying things. Harry did wonder where Adam was though. He hoped that he wasn't too late and that Adam was still alive.

They kept walking down the hall. There was a bathroom, what the assumed was a guest room. And at the end of the hall was a room which Harry assumed had to be his Aunt and Uncles. Judging from the snoring coming from the room he was right. Harry turned the door knob and pushed the door so hard it slammed on the opposite wall waking the occupants of the room.

"WAKE UP YOU ASSHOLES," Harry said loudly but not loud enough to wake the neighbours.

"What the hell?" Sam asked groggily as he was still waking up.

"Who the hell are you and what do you want?" Rose asked quivering as angry green eyes bore straight at her.

"I my dear Aunt am you nephew Harry and I am come to teach you a lesson on treating people nicely," Harry said angrily and he zapped them both.

"I don't have another nephew. Now get out of my house," Rose said playing stupid after the effects of the zapping wore off.

"IAM LILY AND JAMES POTTER'S FIRST BORN AND NO, I AM NOT DONE YET YOU ARE THE MOST DISSPICABLE PEOPLE IN THE WORLD. YOU MAKE MY LITTLE BROTHER STAY UP UNTIL HE IS DONE WITH HIS CHORES AND YOU BEAT HIM WHEN HE IS NOT DONE. I HAVE HEARD FROM YOUR SISTER PETUNIA THAT YOU BEAT HIM TOO IS IT TRUE. ANSWER ME NOW OR YOU WILL REGET EVER MEETING ME. OH AND WHY DID YOU TELL HIM THAT MY PARENTS DIDN'T WANT HIM?" Harry yelled pointing his wand at them. They hadn't answered after two minutes so he pointed his wand at them and zapped them again because he wasn't getting his answers fast enough. They were shaking with fear and from the after effects of the spell.

Rose knew her sister Lily was a witch so this must be her son. He was a freak just like her.  
"NOW ARE YOU GOING TO ANSWER ME OUR WILL YOU RISK ME BURNING A HOLE IN YOU HEADS NEXT AND NOT JUST ZAPPING YOU?" Harry asked. Harry was so angry at these people Hermione could feel the magic rolling off him.

"I am Hermione Granger and you better answer him. I have seen what he can do when he is angry. You'll be lucky if you get away from alive," Hermione stated calmly but she was furious with this woman for what she had done Adam as well.

"Yes we told him that because said in the form an Albus Dumbledore, and yes we beat him. The ingrate deserved every last one of those beatings," Rose said though she was scared of this boy no man standing at the foot of her bed.

"ALBUS DUMBLEDORE IS A MANIPULATOR HE MINUPALATED ME AND NOW YOU. HE STOLE MY BROTHER FROM THE HOSPITAL WHICH HE WAS BORN IN AND GAVE HIM TO YOU. MY PATENTS LOVED HIM FROM THE MINUTE HE WAS BORN TIL THE DAY THEY DIED AND I AM SURE THEY STILL DO. IF YOU DIDN'T WANT HIM WHY NOT PUT HIM IN A FOSTER HOME YOU FOOLISH ASSHOLES. "

"The letter said that if we did that we would be hunted down by a group called the Order of the Phoenix and killed for not obeying him keeping the little ingrate," Sam said seething how dare this kid come in here and demand answers from them.

"FINE BUT YOU WILL TELL ME WHERE HE IS OR I WILL KILL YOU. AND I AM CALLING THE AUTHORITIES AND HAVING ARRESTED FOR ABUSE AND NIGLECT OF ADAM. YOU TWO WILL NEVER BE RESPONSIBLE FOR ANOTHER CHILD. IF YOU TWO COME ANYWHERE NEAR ADAM IF YOU ARE RELEASED WHICH I DOUBT GIVEN THE SEVERITY OF YOUR CRIME I WILL HUNT YOU DOWN AND KILL YOU MY SELF DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR!" Harry yelled.

"Perfectly, we don't know where Adam went when kicked him out. We can only assume he went to his friend Rocky's," Rose said truthfully she didn't want to anger her nephew further.

"Fine I will find where that is. I hope you two rot in hell after you stay in prison. Don't worry when I find Adam and I get him to testify as to what you did to him. You be there for a long time. You might even die in prison. They don't take kindly to people like you. Until the authorities get here I am going to give you a dose of your own medicine. Don't go telling people what I did to you, they won't believe you anyways," Harry said and he pointed his wand at them and said a spell to make them feel what Adam felt when they beat him.

Harry and Hermione walked out of the house. Harry used the cell phone Hermione bought to call the authorities on the way out of the house.

"You showed restraint there, I wondered if you were going to kill them or not," Hermione said after Harry hung up the phone. They were going be arrested tonight.

"I don't believe in killing people if I don't have too. I just want them to rot in jail for what they've done to Adam. Giving them a dose of their own medicine will teach them not to mess with me." Harry said as the continued their walk home. Harry need some time to cool off before they got home.

000000000000000000000

The next morning at Rocky's house his mum was in the kitchen and his dad was in the living room watching the morning news.

"In other news earlier this morning a couple was arrested from their home for abuse of the minor in their care. The call came from an anonymous person who said they were beating his brother and that have done for a long time," said the news caster on the TV.

"Hey honey those relatives of Adam's have been arrested," Rocky's dad said.

"Are you serious?' Rocky's mum asked disbelievingly.

"Yea an anonymous tipper called the police earlier this morning," He said.

"Oh my God Adam is finally free of those people," She said as she sighed in relief.

**To Be Continued...**

**Read/Review  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Power Rangers, I do not have any rights to Harry Potter or Power Rangers, I make no money from writing these fics.**

**Thank you to my Beta for reading this over for me.  
**

**Chapter 8**

Harry and Hermione got home and were greeted by curious looks from the Weasley brothers. Harry and Hermione took so long getting home it was now after seven in the morning. When Hermione walked past George and into the living room the TV was on running the news. People had found out about Rose and Sam being arrested.

"Harry your Aunt and Uncle are on the news," Hermione said as Harry walked over to TV.

"Looks like they're getting the kind of attention they deserve," Harry said calmly, after Hermione and his long walk he calmed down considerably.

"What the bloody hell did you two do last night? Why did you take us with you?" Ron asked

"Ronald you would have encouraged Harry to kill those bastards and that not be good thing would it?" Hermione said and her and Harry proceeded to tell George and Ron what happened. When they were done the Weasley boys were in shock.

"Wow Harry, I never thought you had it in you to do something like that," George stated in awe at Harry.

"While I don't believe in killing people, I do believe in getting justice for my family," Harry stated seriously.

0000000000000000000000000000

Kim woke up to her dad standing at her door. He had a look on his face that told Kim she better come with him. They got to the living room and Kim looked the TV. She couldn't believe it; Adam's Aunt and Uncle had been arrested. Kim knew that Hermione and Harry had something to do with this and she couldn't be any more relieved than she was at that very moment.

"Kimberly, I know you know those people in some way. What is going on?" Her dad asked. Kim wasn't sure if she should tell him everything but she told him what she could.

"Dad Hermione is here in town, she and three of her friends live in the manor on Woodland road and I believe they had something to do with this because one of her friends is Adam's brother and those people were hurting him," Kim cried at the last part.

"Oh Kim I am so sorry. I didn't know. When did Hermione get here your mother will want to know. They must have used their magic to do that," Her dad said as he hugged her and when they broke apart he pointed to the TV. The Parks were twitching like they had been zapped. Kim Laughed to herself Harry probably did that. Kim was confused though how did her dad know about magic?

"Dad how did you know about magic?" Kim asked curiously.

"Your mother told me that Hermione was going to a school to learn magic and that Helen was proud of her daughter," Kim's dad said.

"That makes sense, Aunt Helen was always proud of what Hermione had accomplished especially if it was something impossible such as getting into magic school," Kim said as they sat down watched the rest of the news.

00000000000000000000000000

Rocky's mum went up to Rocky's room to wake up the boys. She couldn't believe what was on the news. She opened the door, Adam and Rocky were still sleeping which was a surprise since Rocky always got up by seven.

"Ok boys time to get up," Rocky's mom said as she shook both Rocky and Adam. They both moaned and opened their eyes.

"What's up mum? What time is it?" Rocky asked groggily

"Come downstairs boys we have something to tell you," She said as she closed the door. The boys got up, got dressed and went downstairs.

When Rocky and Adam got to the kitchen they were more confused when they saw the adult's faces. They were all smiles.

"What the heck is going on mom why are you guys smiling?" Rocky asked more confused than ever.

"Something was on the news this morning," Rocky's mum stated.

"What mum?" Rocky said going impatient with his parents which rarely ever happened.

"Adam, you're Aunt and Uncle had been arrested earlier this morning," Rocky's dad said.

0000000000000000000000000

Tommy couldn't believe it Adam's aunt and uncle had been arrested for abuse and neglect. He only met them once and he didn't like them. He was hoping he was a bad judge of character. It seen that was not the case. Now he knew why Adam was always late. It must have been hard to get away from them.

Tommy felt like a real asshole, how could he treat Adam so poorly? No wonder why Adam never wanted to answer him when Tommy asked why he'd always be so late. Adam never spoke to him unless he absolutely had anymore and he deserved that. He didn't deserve to be a ranger. He was going to go the power chamber and turn in his morpher and tell Zordon to find a different leader. What good was he as leader of the Power Ranger Zero if one of his teammates didn't trust him and if the cold shoulders were nothing to go by the other rangers were on Adam's side? Which he hadn't really expected but it didn't make it any less true that they did. With those thoughts in his head Tommy teleported to the power chamber to turn in his power morpher.

00000000000000000000000000

When Tommy landed in the Power Chamber he thought it would be sad that this was the last time he be able to be here. He enjoyed being a power ranger and being part of a team but it was over now.

"Tommy, what are you doing here? King Mondo hasn't attacked in a while so you don't need to be here," Alpha said as he came into the main part of the chamber where Zordon was.

"Zordon, Alpha, I am resigning as leader of the Power Rangers and as a ranger period."

"Tommy is there a reason why you feel that you have to do this?" Zordon asked.

"As you know I have been acting like a real jerk to Adam and I just found out that I was in the wrong for acting the way I did. Because of that none of the rangers or even you Billy trusts me at all," Tommy said as he saw Billy came from around the corner.

"Tommy I am sorry if we made you feel that way. WE just didn't think Adam deserved to be treated that way," Billy said feeling sorry for Tommy.

"It doesn't matter Billy it's over now I am done," Tommy said sadly as be put down his morpher and communicator and asked Zordon to send him home.

0000000000000000000000000000

"You are kidding me right?" Adam asked in disbelief.

"No Adam and the person that turned them in claimed to be your brother," Rocky's dad said.

"No, that can't be true. I don't have a brother or any family I am alone," Adam said as he ran out the back door right off the kitchen.

"That didn't go well at all." Rocky's mum said.

"Yea I know but he has basically been told that his parents didn't want him mom by those jerks. Then he finds out he has a brother who was probably raised by said parents. He just believes the world is against him being happy at this point," Rocky said.

00000000000000000000000

Harry had decided to take a walk after he watched the news broadcast this morning. Harry needed to clear his head. He honestly couldn't believe he out right said that his brother had been abused to the cops and then it was on the news so the whole city saw it. Thank God they didn't mention his name. Now Adam was probably freaking out if he even saw the news this morning.

Harry was about midway through the park when something hard slammed into him it felt like a person. They both went backwards falling on the pavement. Harry shook his head to clear his vision up. He couldn't believe what he saw right in front of him. It was Adam, his little brother, or at least he thought it looked like him. The kid had black hair and blue eyes, if Harry didn't know any better those were his dad's eyes looking back at him. Adam obviously looked upset about something Harry wasn't sure what.

Adam couldn't believe he wasn't watching where he was going. He ran right into somebody he had to clear his head to see straight. He saw a man not much older he was he guessed. He had wild black hair and piercing green eyes hidden behind coke bottle framed glasses.

"I'm sorry I wasn't looking where I was going. I hope I did hurt you too bad," Adam said as he ran off.

"That really was Adam I am sure of it," Harry said as he aparated back to the manor to relay the news of what he saw to the others.

00000000000000000000000

Harry came into the manor with a pop. He saw that Hermione, George, and Ron waiting for him in the living room. Curious looks on their faces.

"Harry I thought you going to take a look around the city to see what's out there. What are you doing back here?" Hermione asked.

"I was until someone ran into me at the park half a mile away. I could have sworn it was Adam and he looked really upset about what I am not sure. Hermione could you call Kim and tell her to bring a picture of him if she has one I want to be sure," Harry commanded albeit politely. Hermione did as she told but she was still confused about why Harry was asking her to do this.

**To Be Continued...**

**Please Read/Review  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Power Rangers, I have no rights to Harry Potter or Power Rangers, I make no money from writing these stories.**

**A/N: Thank you my wonderful Beta for taking the time to look at this,  
**

**Chapter 9**

Kim just hung up the phone after her cousin called and for some reason Hermione asked if she had any pictures of Adam. Right now she was going through a box of pictures to try find one and she did. She still hadn't unpacked the box of pictures from when she moved in with her dad. It was a picture of the six of them before she left for Florida they were all smiling with some of the guys putting bunny ears on the other innocent people picture. Adam was the one that put bunny ears on her. Tommy put bunny ears on Aisha and Rocky even did it to Billy. Those three were always trying to be funny. Not really succeeding though or at least that was that was the case with Adam and Tommy. Rocky was just crazy sometimes.

When she got the film developed from her camera and when she saw that picture she laughing and crying because she missed her friends so that was the real reason she came back but she would never tell her dad that because he would be really mad and send her right back. She took the picture and left the house.

00000000000000000000000

Tommy had decided to tell at least one of the rangers that he resigned in person so he chose to walk to Kat's house and so both her and Tanya could find out first about what he had done. He walked up to a house that had beige siding , a white front door with the house number in gold on the left side as you went in the house and a deep brown mailbox under the numbers.

Tommy walked up to the door and rang the doorbell. It took a minute for some to answer, it was Kat. She had on a dark pink shirt and a black skirt that came down to just above her knees. She had her hair up in a ponytail as well.

"Tommy what are you doing here?" Kat asked curiously.

"Are your parent's home?" Tommy asked hoping they weren't.

"No just me and Tanya, why?" Kat said.

"I have to talk to you," Tommy said and Kat stepped away from the door to let him in.

"Tommy what are you doing here?" Tanya asked.

"I have to tell you girls something that will affect the team but I really don't think I ought tell Adam yet because he has got enough going on right now," Tommy said.

"Do you want us to call Rocky here though? He is also part of this team," Kat asked.

"Not right now because I think Adam is over there right now. Did you girls see the news this morning?" Tommy asked.

"No what happened?" Tanya asked curiously.

"Well Adam's Aunt and Uncle have been arrested for abuse and neglect really early this morning possibly before dawn as that was on the early morning news," Tommy said.

"Oh My God!" Kat and Tanya said at the same time.

"I know I was shocked as well. I met them once and they seemed to dislike Adam in every way. They gave him some dirty looks when I was there hiding what they were really doing to him," Tommy said clearly pissed at himself for not seeing this before maybe then he would have understood better what was really going on with Adam.

"Do you think he has told anyone and how long do you think this has been going on?" Tanya asked.

"Yea he probably did. Rocky probably knew because he has been Adam's best friend longer than the rest of us. Aisha probably knew as well but since she isn't here anymore he probably relies more on Rocky to keep his secret but because they were arrested earlier this morning his secret is out," Tommy said.

"Damn. I wish Adam trusted us with this," Kat said.

"I am sure he would have but they probably scared him into not telling anyone. I think Rocky figured it out without Adam saying a word," Adam explained.

"Oh man. What else did you want to tell us Tommy?" Tanya asked.

"I quit the team."

0000000000000000000000000000 00

Kim walked on the block where her cousin lived when she saw a person running down the other side of the block. Of course she knew who it was. She would recognize that hair anywhere.

"Adam wait up," Kim called out. Adam stopped and turned to see which direction the voice came from. He saw Kim running toward him.

"What's up Kim?" Adam asked. Kim thought he looked like he was worn out and his eyes were red. He had been crying and she wouldn't let him leave until she found out why.

"What's wrong Adam?" Kim asked concerned about her friend.

"Nothing Kim and I really have to go." Adam said and was about to leave when Kim grabbed his arm.

"Not so fast mister. You are not going anywhere until I get some answers," Kim said determined to find out what was wrong with her friend.

"Kim I really don't want to talk so will you leave me alone," Adam said and then he ran off again but this time she let him go because he seemed to really need to be alone.

Kim then walked back up the block to the manor. She walked up to the door and rang the doorbell Adam sad looking face still in her mind. The door opened and there stood Harry.

"Hi Kim how are you?" Harry asked as he stepped aside to let her in.

"I am fine Harry," Kim said sounding defeated.

"Oh no Kim, I know that tone in your voice something's up. Now spill," Hermione said.

"I can't Hermy," Kim said hoping her cousin would understand and then she handed Harry the picture she brought with her.

"Oh Shit that was Adam he looked a little more beat up than this though," Harry said as he scanned the picture. Kim was confused at what Harry had said.

"Harry ran into who thought was Adam when he was out earlier and when he got a good look at him he thought it was Adam but he didn't know for sure," Hermione said seeing the confusion in Kim's eyes.

"I just saw him outside down the block," Kim said.

"Do you know where he was going?" Harry asked hoping he would have a chance to talk to him.

"My friend Rocky said sometimes when Adam is upset he would go to either the batting cages or to the Youth Center to practice his karate," Kim said.

"Then let's go," Harry as he and Kim left to find Adam.

Hermione thought they would really freak Adam out if they all went with Harry and Kim so She, Ron, and George stayed behind.

000000000000000000

"What Tommy I don't think I heard you right. Did you say you quit. Why?' Tanya asked she couldn't believe what she heard.

"Yea I quit. Well none of you really trust me anymore since I've treating Adam so harshly and so I thought it would help if I quit," Tommy said.

"Tommy you are ridiculous. Yea we didn't think Adam didn't deserve that treatment but we didn't want you to quit. I am sure if you talk to Adam he will forgive eventually and also I think you should talk to Kim as well because she doesn't deserve your harsh treatment either," Kat said sternly.

"I am not sure if they will forgive me but I will try. Bye and thanks girls," Tommy said and he left the house. The girls were hoping that Kim and Adam would even talk to him at all.

000000000000000000000

When Adam got to the batting cages and he saw nobody was there he was relieved. He needed time to think and hitting baseballs is was the best way for him to figure things out and man did he have a lot on his mind. First he finds out that his Aunt and Uncle have been arrested and then funds out that he has a brother and that he reported it. The fact that he has a brother had to be a load of bull because if that were true wouldn't he have been looking for him long before now or did his parents not them him come sooner than this.

0000000000000000000000000

Tommy was walking down the street near the youth centre when he spotted Kim and some guy who looked vaguely like Adam at least from what he could from the back. Tommy walked up to them.

"Hey Kim what's going on?" Tommy asked not expecting her to answer him but he was curious.

"We are looking for someone," Kim said curtly. She really didn't have time for his bullshit.

"Maybe I can help. Who are you looking for?" Tommy said hoping to get a decent answer out of her.

"If you must know Tommy we are looking for Adam now if you excuse us we really have to go," Kim said rudely as she pulled harry by the sleeve and walked away from a dumbfounded Tommy. Guess he should have expected that after the way he treated her after she returned.

When Kim and Harry were a little ways away from Tommy Harry asked, "What the bloody hell was that about? You could have nicer to him and he could helped us."

Kim went to stand in front of Harry to stop him from walking any further, "Harry, He treated me horribly since I have been home and according to my friend Rocky he treated Adam the same way though I am not sure why," She said of course she did know why Tommy treated Adam the way he did but she could tell Harry.

"Alright but when we get back you better tell Hermione what you just told me because she'll kill you for not telling her," Harry said knowing Hermione would be really mad if she found that Harry knew something like this before she did. So of course he wasn't going to tell her.

"Fine Harry," Kim said as they made the final steps into the Youth Centre.

0000000000000000000

As they got into the main part of the Youth Centre Kim went up to the counter when she spotted Erne the Youth Centre owner. Harry just stood on the floor looking around. There were a lot of teens around, some were on the machines and some were on the in the middle of the floor He had never been to a place like this before. He supposed this where Adam let out some of his frustrations because Harry knew he had plenty of them or at least he was sure Adam did.

"Hey Erne have seen Adam I've been looking all over for him," Kim asked.

"Hey Kim and no I haven't seen him but I will keep my eye out for him," Erne said.

"Thanks Erne," Kim said as she bounced of the stair leading to the juice bar. She motioned for Harry to follow her. Now they had to go to the batting cages.

000000000000000000000000

Tommy walked dejectedly past the batting cages he nearly missed the fact that Adam was there. Tommy walked up to the first cage where Adam was.

"Hey Adam can we talk please?" Tommy asked hopefully,

"Tommy I know how you feel about having me around so could you just go away," Adam said curtly as he hit another ball that came at him.

"Adam I just wanted tell you I quit the team so you don't have to worry about me chastising you anymore about you being late," Adam did not see Tommy walking away.

Tommy mentally kicked himself for treating Kim and Adam the way he did. He was sure that they wouldn't forgive him now if they wouldn't even let him talk to them.

Adam was confused at Tommy's last statement. He quit the team but why. Adam would just have to see if one of the other rangers knew about it later. Right now he still had things to work out in his head.

0000000000000000000000

A little while later Kim and Harry walked up to the batting cages. Kim looked in every batting cage until she spotted Adam at the first one which was on the right. Kim pointed to the cage and Harry walked up to it.

Harry was fascinated by how accurate Adam's swings were as hit ball after ball. Harry figured he would probably be a pretty good beater had he gone Hogwarts.

"You are pretty good at that."

**To Be Continued...**

**Please Read/Review  
**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Power Rangers, I have no rights to Harry Potter or Power Rangers and I make no money from writing these fics.**

**Thank you to my wonderful Beta for looking at this for me.  
**

**Chapter 10**

Thinking that Tommy had come back Adam turned around to tell him to go away. That was until he saw the guy he had run into this morning. Adam wondered why the guy was here. How did he find him? Was he here to yell at him because didn't get the chance to this morning?

Adam got out of the cage and folded his arms over his chest, "Who are you what do you want?" Adam asked

"I am here to talk to you I have some things to tell you about your aunt and uncle and what happened to them," Harry said trying find a way to get through to Adam.

"What you know about what happened to them? Why do you care?" Adam said defiantly. Who was this guy to tell him about his aunt and uncle he didn't know them at all.

"Because I was there," Harry said he had expected tone he knew it wouldn't be easy to talk to Adam but he just wanted to try.

0000000000000000

"Rocky I hope that Adam is alright, do you think you should go find him?" Rocky's mom said with a look of worry in her eye

"I don't think so mum he is fine he just needs time to think about what he just heard. I will however go after him if he doesn't return before dark. Is that ok?" Rocky asked trying to make a compromise with his mom.

"Ok Rocky but I can't help but be worried for him." Rocky's mum. Just then Rocky's phone rang. He excused himself to answer it.

0000000000000000000000000000 00

Kim was watching the exchange of words between Adam and Harry. She was happy they were at least talking. She was happy because she knew Adam needed some happiness in his life even if it took a while to realize he truly could be happy. Kim decided to leave and let the brothers talk alone. She decided to call Rocky and let him know what was going on.

00000000000000000000

Hermione, Ron, and George were getting worried. They wondered if Harry and Kim had found Adam and how everything was going. They hoped Adam would understand why Harry wasn't there for him.

"I wonder what's going on, did they find him or not? I am going t o go find them," Ron asked impatiently starting to walk to the door.

"Don't you dare Ron it may take a while for Harry to make Adam understand everything. So sit back down," Hermione said sternly.

"Hermione is right Ron. They need time," George said. Ron walked over to the couch and sat down with a huff.

000000000000000000000000

Rocky hung up his phone and told his mum and dad that he had to leave. He went out of the house to go to Kat and Tanya's house. Kat had said it was urgent. He wondered why they said that he needed to be there now so when he was clear he teleported there.

000000000000000000000000

He landed in the backyard of Kat's house and went up to the door and knocked. It took a minute for someone to answer the door. The door opened and there stood Kat. She moved aside to let him. They walked through the kitchen to the living room. Kat offered him a seat on the couch and she sat down on the chair across from him.

"What's going on Kat why did you need to see me?" Rocky said curiously.

"You are not going to believe what we have to tell you but you need to hear it as it affect the team," Tanya stated.

"What?" Rocky asked.

"Tommy came here and told us two things one contributes to the other," Kat said.

"What did he say?" Rocky asked.

"He told us that Adam's family was arrested and that he quit the team," Kat said.

"My guess he watched the news because was all over the morning news. Are you serious about him quitting the team? Why would he do that?" Rocky asked confused.

"We think the guilt of the fact that he treated Adam so badly and now he knows he was wrong?" Tanya said.

"Someone has to talk to him. He can't do that, we need him," Rocky said frantically.

"We had tried but we think you should maybe he would listen to you," Kat said hoping Rocky would help.

"I will talk to him but I don't think it will change his mind," Rocky stated.

"We know, we think everyone should at least try once to talk to him," Kat said.

"Ok I will find him see you girls later," Rocky said as he walked to the door and leave. He went to find Tommy as he was walking his phone rang. He looked at the caller ID. It was Kim, he answered it. She said that he should meet her at the batting cages. Rocky ran over there he wondered what the hell was going on.

0000000000000000000000

"What do you mean you were there? Were you the one that got them arrested?" Adam asked confused.

"Yes but I had my reasons to do what I did I would like to explain them to you if you will let me that is," Harry said.

"Tell me who you are first and then maybe I will listen to you," Adam said. He wanted to trust this person but he wasn't sure he could.

000000000000000000

Rocky got to the batting cages a little while later. He saw Kim sitting at one of the tables near the cages. He went over to her.

"What did you need Kim? I was trying to find Tommy," Rocky asked.

"Why were you trying to find Tommy?" Kim asked curiously.

"He quit the team and the girls wanted me to talk to him and see if he would change his mind. Now back to my earlier question what did you need?" Rocky asked a little impatient.

"Relax a little Rocky and look over to the cages," Kim said a little shocked at what Rocky said. Rocky did as he was told. There he saw Adam with another guy talking.

"Who is that with Adam?' Rocky asked.

"That my dear friend is Adam's older brother. He is the one I told you about he is trying his best right now to talk to him," Kim said.

"Damn you were right, I thought you were kidding me at first then was hoping you were right, now I see you are right," Rocky said happily.

"Of course I wasn't lying to you I wanted to see Adam happy as well as you do," Kim said defensively.

"Hahaha I know that Kim you always looked out for us rookie rangers, and who told you about Adam's brother?"

"My cousin, she lived in the UK until a couple of days ago. That man owns the manor on Woodland road and He, Hermione my cousin, their friends Ron and George all live there," Kim stated.

"Damn all of them in one house? Are they nice? What's his brother's name?" Rocky asked.

"Whoa Rocky slow down I can't keep up when you talk a mile a minute. Now let me get these questions straight yes they all live in then his house, yea they are but the younger red head there has a tendency to let things offend him too easily. Adam's brother's name is Harry Potter. Ok?" Kim said.

"I am satisfied." Rocky said as they continued to watch the scene before them with two brothers. Rocky would look for Tommy later but right now he wanted to see what would come of this conversation between the two brothers.

00000000000000000000000000

"My name is Harry Potter and I used to live in the UK but I found something out from my parents through a letter they left me before they died," Harry said.

"What did the letter? Why did you get my family arrested not that I am not glad to see them behind bars I just need to know," Adam asked.

"The letter stated that I had a brother somewhere and more clues through the Will of my Godfather and more information from my aunt. The information received told me that he was here in Angel Grove," Harry explained.

"Did you find him?" Adam asked.

"Yes I did find him. To answer your question as to why I had you're aunt and uncle arrested is because I heard from those same people that you were being abused by them so I had to do something to make them stop," Harry explained.

"How would your Aunt know about my problems unless-?" Adam said shock written all over his face.

"Unless they knew each other. They are sisters; I figure that your Aunt is not stupid enough to tell anyone else about those things. Apparently your aunt has been complaining about you a lot," Harry said.

"Don't believe anything that she said I am not lazy. I do what they want. I just get fed up with everything they have me do," Adam said trying to defend himself.  
"Adam calm down, I am not here defend their actions. I had the same things happen to me as well when I was younger. So I just couldn't let this go on anymore," Harry said.

"No offense, but why does it matter to you if they hurt me? How do you know my name?" Adam asked now he was officially freaked out. This guy knew his name and all the things that had happened to him. How?

"It matters to me Adam because you are my brother."

**To Be Continued...**

**Please Read/Review  
**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Power Rangers series, I do not have any rights to Harry Potter or the Power Rangers Series and I make no money from writing these fics.**

**Thank you to my wonderful Beta for looking at this for me.  
**

**Chapter 11**

Adam couldn't believe it the man he had run into earlier that day was his brother. This was unbelievable. He had a lot of questions for Harry but he didn't know where to start.

"I can see from the look on your face that you don't believe me," Harry said.

"Yea well after 16 years of being told that my parents didn't want me and then all of the sudden you show up claiming you're my brother. Why the hell didn't you come and find me sooner than this? Did they really not want me or what?" Adam said defiantly.

"I can understand that I've been told something that wasn't true as well," Harry said.

"You mean they did want me and Aunt Rose was lying?" Adam asked curiously.

"Of course they did Adam, they loved you as they did me. Why don't come back to house and I will explain in more detail what actually happened ok?" Harry offered hoping Adam take him up on it.

"Yea ok, I guess I will trust you for now," Adam said giving Harry the benefit of the doubt. Harry on the other hand had breathed a sigh of relief that Adam had agreed to come with him. With Harry leading the way he and Adam went back to the manor.

00000000000000000

Meanwhile on the other side of the cages Rocky and Kim watched as the two brothers walked off. Rocky was relieved that Adam had family but debating on following them as he wasn't sure if that guy could be trusted.

"Rocky I assure you that Adam is perfectly safe with Harry," Kim said seeing the look of doubt on Rocky's face.

"Oh alright Kim. I guess I'll be going I still need to talk Tommy, see you later ok," Rocky said as he too walked off but in another direction.

Kim sat there for a minute before she decided to follow Adam and Harry back to the manor, she decided that she would talk to Hermione about Tommy while Harry explained things to Adam. She wondered how Adam would take the news of Harry being a wizard.

00000000000000000

Ten minutes later Adam and Harry came up to the front door. Harry opened it and went in Adam followed him in. Harry walked into the living room and saw that his friends were still sitting the same places as they were when he and Kim left the house two hours ago.

Hermione was the first to speak, "Harry did you find him?"

"Yea he is in the entrance hall but I need to ask you something first. Do you think that it would be breaking the code of Merlin if I told Adam I was a wizard?" Harry asked quietly.

"No, because he is your immediate family. You Aunt Petunia knew as well as Rose so I think it is ok," Hermione explained spitting out Rose's name she still couldn't believe that the bitch did those things to Adam and she also let her husband do it as well.

"Thanks, Adam could you come in here please," Harry said and Adam walked in the room. Ron and George knew the minute that Adam walked into the room that what Harry and Hermione said about the abuse was true because He had bruises all over his arms and one on his face.

"Adam these are my friends George, Ron, and Hermione. Hermione is also your friend Kimberly's cousin," Harry said introducing everyone. At the mention of Hermione being Kim's cousin Adam looked at Hermione shocked.

"I have met Kim's family how come I never heard of you or met you?" Adam asked Hermione.

"As I am sure Harry has told you we all went to boarding school and I just haven't gotten to come as much as I wanted to but she told all about you in her letters though," Hermione said kindly.

Adam wondered if that was good thing or bad thing. Kim knew everything that happened. Would she have told Hermione about that?

"Adam trust me when I say this, I didn't know anything that happened to you until we found out about you ok," Hermione said trying to ease Adam's mind.

"Ok," Adam said in relief that Kim kept his secret.

"I am going to take Adam upstairs so we can talk, see you guys later," Harry said as he motioned for Adam to follow him upstairs and he did so.

Once they were out of sight Ron said, "Hermione that letter you got from Kim was dated before we found out about him why did you lie?"

"Ronald use your head. The letter may be dated before we went to the bank but we didn't see it until after that. So I didn't lie," Hermione said annoyed that Ron accuse her of lying to someone they just met.

"She right Ron we didn't see the letter until after we found out," George said, sometimes he wondered if Ron even had a brain.

Just then there was knock at the door. Hermione went over to answer it. When she did she saw her cousin standing there.

"Kim what are you doing here?" She asked.

"I decided to let Harry be alone with Adam but I came back here because I need to talk to you. Can we go somewhere please?" Kim asked.

"Sure, lead the way since you know this city better than I do," Hermione said then she laughed. She then turned to Ron and George and said, "Don't disturb them guys they have a lot to talk about alone," She then walked out the door.

00000000000000000000000000

Rocky was walking around Angel Grove looking for Tommy in hopes of talking him into coming back to the team. He went to the Youth Center, but he couldn't find him there and he then went over to Tommy's house and his parents said he wasn't home. He was walking through the park thinking he'd never find Tommy until he found him sitting at one of the picnic table in the middle of the park. Rocky walked over to him.

Seeing that his head was turning staring out over the hill he walked over and said, "Hey Tommy can I talk to you for a minute?"

"I know what you want to talk about and my decision is final I quit the team because Adam doesn't even want to talk to me anymore and you guys seemed to agree with him," Tommy said.

"You are wrong we still need you and Adam will even say that as well but he is just mad that you kept giving him the third degree about him being late and you know he cares about being a Ranger, he wants to protect this city just as much as the rest of us," Rocky said as he sat down at the table Tommy was sitting at.

"Well Adam wouldn't even talk to me when I saw him at the batting cages. So I think he really doesn't want me around unless he tells me different," Tommy said.

"You should keep trying I know Adam and he'll get over it soon if you only apologize to him. He is not one to hold grudges," Rocky explained.

"You really think so?" Tommy asked unsure.

"I know so," Rocky said.

"I think I will talk to him now," Tommy said as he got up but Rocky spoke again "He is not at the batting cages anymore he is at the manor on Woodland Road he is talking to his brother."

Tommy sat down again shocked, "So he has other family I hope they are better than his aunt and uncle."

"Yea he has a brother who was living in England until a couple of days ago and he is now trying to explain why they weren't a family until now," Rocky explained.

"Ok I will wait thanks Rocky I will reconsider quitting after I talk to him. Let me know when he comes back to your house," Tommy said and walked away.

Rocky hoped Adam wouldn't have to back to his house though.

0000000000000000

Mean while back at the manor Adam and Harry were in Harry's room. Harry was hoping that by the time he explained everything Adam would understand. Adam sat on Harry's bed waiting for Harry to start talking.

"Adam I wasn't lying when I said that mum and dad wanted you. The Headmaster at my boarding school kidnapped you from the hospital where you were born. Why he did it I am not sure but I can only guess that splitting our family up was a major part in his plan to make me a weapon in a war that ended just days before I came here looking for you.

Explaining about the war will have to wait I minute because I need to explain a few things about myself, things that you may not believe but it doesn't make it any less true. So please listen before you jump to conclusions ok?" Harry hoping Adam would understand.

"Ok what is it?" Adam said confused.

"OK well up until I was eleven I got punished for things that seemed to happen around me that Aunt Petunia, Mum's other sister, and her husband Vernon said were freaky therefore they called me a freak. When I was eleven I learned from a half giant that I was a wizard, just like mum and dad. He told me about a school that could help me learn how to control my magic.

Aunt Petunia then told me the truth about how our parents were killed. For years she told me that they died in a car crash but it turns out they were murdered by an evil wizard known as Voldemort.

Right after you were born and taken away from us, mum and dad took me and went into hiding because the evil wizard was after me and so they hid to protect me but a 'friend' of theirs knew where we were hiding and told Voldemort where we were and on Halloween that year he came and killed mum and dad in an effort to get to me. When he tried to kill me the curse rebounded off of me and hit him. So for years until I was fourteen he has been wandering the wizard world as something a little more than a ghost.

When I was fourteen someone entered my name into a tournament that was meant for people who were seventeen but somehow my name got entered my whole school thought I did it somehow. That until the first part of the competition. I am getting side tracked a little There were three parts to this tournament after the third part a schoolmate of mine and I weren't transported to a graveyard where he was killed. Mum and dad's 'friend' did it by using the evil wizard's wand. He then captured me and by using my blood he was brought back," Harry explained.

Adam sat there taking all the information in. He couldn't believe it, he needed proof about Harry being a wizard.

"I don't believe you are a wizard, they are not real and I think you telling me a tall tale," Adam said disbelievingly.

"I thought you might not believe me so I am going to give you a demonstration," Harry said and pulling out his wand and pointing it at a book said, "Accio," The book came flying into his hand.

Adam just sat there shocked at what he had just seen. Harry really was a wizard One thing bothered him though so he asked, "Why didn't mum and dad even try to find me If they wanted me?"

"They wanted to find you but my Headmaster Albus Dumbledore insisted that we go into hiding I guess that was part of his plan all along to have our parents die and for us to be alone on different continents. We were living the same way as you for awhile I was beaten also but only because they were told to do it," Harry explained.

"Really? They actually cared about me? I didn't really believe you in the park," Adam asked shocked.

"Yes they did and they had enlisted the help of their other two friends Remus Lupin and Sirius Black to help find you since they couldn't and they found out that you were here but they died before they could tell me so Sirius told me where you were in his Will. Believe me when I say that if I knew before now I would come here sooner to help you I swear," Harry said placing his hands on Adam's shoulders in a comforting jester before dropping them again.

"I believe you, I have a question though did you use your magic on Aunt Rose and Uncle Sam?" Adam asked. Harry nodded and explained everything that happened that night at the Park's. When He was done Adam laughed a little.

"I can't believe you did that but thank you. You must have scared them so bad that my friend Rocky's mum said they looked like they were insane on the news," Adam said and he laughed again.

"Yea I did I would have killed them if Hermione wasn't there. I was so angry that I would have forgotten that I hate to kill people and actually done it," Harry said.

"Well I guess I'll have to thank her for keeping you calm enough otherwise you probably be in jail. So are all of your friends wizards?" Adam said half serious.

"Yea I probably would be if she wasn't there. Yes we are all wizards. George and Ron are brothers and of course you know Kim's Hermione's cousin. Kim knows about all this because Hermione told Kim as she is her family. Nobody else is to know about us though because it is the law in our world,"Harry explained and Adam nodded.

**To Be Continued.**

**Please read/review  
**

**I hope everyone has a happy Halloween!  
**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or The Power Rangers Series, I do not have any rights to Harry Potter or The Power Rangers Series, and I do not make any money from writing these fics.**

**I hope everyone had a great Holiday Here is another chapter for.  
**

**Thank you to my wonderful beta for reading this over.  
**

**Chapter 12**

After talking to Tommy Rocky headed home because Kim had told him Adam would be fine with this Harry. Rocky knew better than to question Kim's judgment of people. In any case Adam would at least have come over and get his stuff should he decide to live with that guy. He hoped Adam would want to though because they were family after all and Adam needed a family that actually cared about him.

Rocky walked into the front door of his house and was immediately bombarded with questions about Adam by his mother. He should have known this was coming after he saw how concerned she was after he left this morning.

"Relax mom, Adam is fine, he is actually with family," Rocky said trying to calm his mother down.

"You mean the family that was mentioned on the news?" His mom said.

"Yea mum. His brother found him at the batting cages and he took Adam back to where he was living to explain things to him," Rocky replied.

"Such a relief that he doesn't have to deal with those despicable people anymore," His mum said.

"Yea it is. Kim said he could be trusted and that he was in a different country until recently. Apparently her cousin is a friend of his," Rocky explained.

"Which country and why didn't he come earlier?" his mum asked.

"England and I can only guess he didn't find out about Adam until recently otherwise he would have come sooner. Kim said they spent an hour looking for him after he left here. Kim probably ran into him because she was the one who took his brother out to look for him," Rocky said.

"Well that's a relief. I hope things turn out well for them," She said.

"Me too Mum," Rocky said and he went to his room waiting for the call from Adam that would hopefully bring good news for him.

00000000000000000000000

Kim and Hermione stopped at one of the park picnic tables in Angel Grove Park. Hermione thought that the park was beautiful. There were a lot of trees that shaded some the picnic tables from the heat. There plenty of picnic tables and there were clearings to play sports in where they would be out of the way of people who just want quiet day at the park .

"So what did you want to tell me Kimmy?" Hermione asked when she turned back to Kim.

"Well you know that guy I wrote to you about Tommy Oliver. Well we broke up before I left and ever since then he has been a jerk because of it. I told him that it would be hard for me to continue the relationship when I was gone. Well Harry and I ran into him today and he said he wanted to help us but I just yelled at him and walked away. Harry had asked me why I did that so I told that Tommy has been a jerk to me and Adam," Kim said.

"Why was he like that with Adam? What did he ever do to Tommy/" Hermione asked.

"I am not sure why he was doing that Adam but I just thought he was being ridiculous so I haven't really spoken to him really since I found out about that," Kim lied she hoped that Hermione would buy that for now.

"Ok well I hope things resolve themselves with you three because if Tommy wanted to help you two then he must want to mend things with you two," Hermione said knowing that Kim wasn't telling her the whole truth but would let it go for now.

"Can I see uncle Dan? I haven't seen him in years. I know he is really my uncle anymore but I haven't seen him since before the divorce," Hermione said. Kim nodded and they walked the direction of Kim's dad's house.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000

Back at the manor George and Ron were sitting on the couch still since they met Adam.

"He looked so bad worse than anything I have ever seen on Harry when he came to our house. Rose must have really hated that she had to take Adam in," Ron said.

"No kidding little brother I think it is just awful what they did to Adam. I would have liked to have a crack at those horrible muggles. It is probably a good thing that we didn't go with otherwise I don't think I would been able to stop from killing them you?" George said.

"No way, when Harry came over to our house it took me to repeat over and over that I was underage not to take the car back to Surrey to hurt those bastards now I am glad I didn't otherwise we never would have Adam in time," Ron said.

"Yea I am glad too. Hopefully after Adam learns he can trust us all Harry can finally have the one thing he wanted most in the world, a family," George said.

000000000000000000000000000

Kim and Hermione walked up the front stoop of Kim's dad's house. Hermione could believe she was going to see her uncle after all these years she has been to the states or they haven't to England since she started Hogwarts. They walked in and sitting on the couch was her dad.

"Hey dad I'm back and look who I brought with me," Kim said cheerily. Her dad turn away from the TV to look at his daughter and standing right next to her was a girl with bushy brown hair and brown eyes.

"Hermione? Is that you?" He asked and when Hermione nodded he went to hug her. She returned the hug. When he let her go he said "Oh God I've missed you as well as I'm am sure your aunt has too," He motioned the girls into the living room.

"How long are you here for?' He asked when they were all seated.

"Well I am sure my friend Harry will be living here permanently so I think I will too, as well as my other two friends that are with us as well I am sure," Hermione truthfully.

"That's great it will be good to have you closer to us than a country away. I am wondering though where are your parents?" Her Uncle asked.

"Well that is kind of a long story," Hermione said as she launched into the explanation of what happened over the last year. The oblivating of her parents and why, the search for the horcuxes, and the final battle. She knew could explain all those things because he knew she was a witch.

"Wow. You kids went through a lot in the last year. You don't know how reverse that spell on your parents?" Her Uncle asked.

"No Uncle Dan sadly I don't. I don't think there is a spell for it. I think it is like amnesia, the memory needs to be jogged. I thought it would be best for them to stay where they are instead me having to replay of their memories of my entire life over in their minds," Hermione said sadly as she gazed down at the floor/

" I guess you're right but I am sure that you miss them don't you?" Dan said.

"Yes I do but what's done is done and I am ok with that now especially since I have my friends and you guys," Hermione said a little sadly.

Kim hugged her and said, "That's right Hermione and you will always have us," Then she released Hermione. She then noticed it was getting late so she said goodbye to her Uncle and cousin but before she walked out She turned again and said to Kim, "Remember what I said." Kim knew she meant about Tommy so she nodded and the Hermione shut the door and checking that the coast was clear she aparated back to the manor.

00000000000000000000

"I am glad that I have family and you trust me enough to share this big secret especially after you just met me. I promise I won't tell even my friends save for Kim," Adam said he knew eventually he would have to tell Harry about him being a Power Ranger because trust works both ways. He wondered if he explained things as much as he could to Zordon that he would let Harry know but he knew that wasn't going happen.

"Adam I know I can trust you we are brothers after all I am just glad that you except me and my magic," Harry said.

"Yea, I was skeptical at first but Know that I have seen it firsthand I believe it. Well It's getting late I should go back to my friend's house," Adam said and started to walk out the door when Harry stopped him.

"I want to show you something before you go." Harry walked out the door and to the right to Adam's room if he wanted it. He opened the door and said, "This would be your room if you think you trust me enough to come and live here."

Adam couldn't believe it, Harry had a room for him. He was so happy that Harry did want him.

"Thank you Harry, you have no idea how happy I am that you want me here with you," Adam said happily.

"Of course I want you here. You are my brother and I have always wanted a family even ask my friends," Harry said.

"I have some stuff at my friend's house but most of it is at my house so I will need get over to get them," Adam said slowly.

"Don't worry about that Adam I am sure that my friends will help get your stuff you can come back tomorrow with you stuff from your friend's house. You don't have to come back tonight," Harry explained.

"Thank you Harry I will be back tomorrow. I am sure my friend will be happy about hearing that you want me here," Adam said as he went down the stairs with Harry following him. Adam said goodbye to George and Ron and left.

Harry sat on the couch just as Hermione aparated into the room. She looked at Harry and said, "How did it go Harry?"

"He took it really well and he said he would be back tomorrow with his stuff. Which reminds me George, Ron will you guys help me get his other stuff that he left behind at his house," Harry said.

Ron and George agreed to help and Hermione said she would help as well. So after dinner they went to start to get Adam's stuff and Bring it home.

**To Be Continued...**

**I won't be writing again for a while because my computer is acting up. I am sending to my brother so he can look at it and hopefully fix it.  
**

**Please read and review  
**


End file.
